


if you like him, why don't you make a move

by MySoundOfWriting



Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySoundOfWriting/pseuds/MySoundOfWriting
Summary: Taron and Richard are shooting Rocketman. A few days before they have to film their sex scene they meet for a drink. On the big day something changes that neither one of them expected. Will they dare to make a move?





	1. Going for a drink

It all started with a text, send to Taron after a particularly long day of filming. Portraying Elton John was an honour but also very exhausting. Staying inside the mind of someone who feels so strong emotions of loneliness and self-hatred but who still puts on the mask of the perfect entertainer took its toll on him and after the end of the last shot of the day Taron usually needed some time out to calm down and rest. Yet on this particular evening he got a text from Richard.  
“ Wanna go out, grab some beers? The distractions would do you good.”  
And because Taron is Taron and Richard is Richard, he agrees.  
“Great, T. Pick you up at 9.”  
Nothing unusual about that. Just two mates going out for a drink and a chat. It had been a few days since he had last shot a scene opposite Richard and a few days from then they would shoot the most important scene they had together, the Take me to the Pilot scene, where Elton looses his virginity to John Reid. Taron was a bit nervous about filming that scene – of cause he was, it was the first time he had to do something like that on camera- but at the same time, he was excited to film something as important to both Elton and some of the people who would see the movie once it came out in the cinemas. It was good that they placed this scene in the middle of their filming schedule as Taron and Richard had had the time to get to know each other and talk about how they wanted to portray their character’s relationship. In the process, they had become close friends who felt very comfortable around each other. It was good that they would meet for a drink before the big day, Taron thought. This way they could exchange some last ideas on the scene and talk about potential worries they had about it.  
At exactly nine o’clock, Taron got another text saying: “ I am outside. Waiting in a cab.”  
After trowing one last look into the mirror to check his hair, he left his hotelroom and took the large glass elevator down to the hotel lobby. Two minutes later he sat down in a cab next to an incredibly handsome Scotsman.  
“Hey Dickie, good to see you again. How are ya?”, he said as he greeted him with a large smile and a hug.  
“ Well. Good to see you too, T. Ready to go out?”  
“So...what have you planned for tonight? Club or pub?”  
“I thought we could go to a pub, I know a rather quiet one not too far from here. There won’t be any paparazzi. I thought we could...talk- about the scene, you know.” Richard seemed very composed as usual, but he kept biting his lower lip, a sign that he too was nervous, and he blushed slightly. Taron couldn’t help but think that his friend always looked perfectly styled as if he were about to go to a premiere or a photo-shooting. Even in his more casual clothes, a black shirt and black jeans, he looked incredibly handsome. He shrugged and thought to himself that he was lucky to at least have someone as attractive and nice to film a love scene with. Otherwise it might have been even more difficult for him.  
“Alright”, he said,” I wanted to talk with you about it as well.”  
They arrived at the pub only a few minutes later. It was quite cosy inside. There were only a few other guests, the walls were decorated with photographs of landscapes and famous people, taken a long time ago, and there were a couple of tables in the corners with comfortable-looking sofas around them.  
“Why don’t you go and find us a place”, Richard said with a smile,” meanwhile, I’ll go grab us the drinks.”  
Taron sat down on one of the sofas and watched as Richard went over to the bar and ordered two beers. From where he was sitting, he could see that the woman filling the glasses was charmed by his friend as she kept looking up from her work to look at him from underneath dark lashes. Wether she recognized him from the work he had done or not, she didn’t comment on it as she handed him the full glasses, but as he turned around to walk in Taron’s direction, her eyes followed him with a longing look.  
“Cheers”, Richard said as he handed his friend one of the glasses and let himself fall onto the sofa next to him.  
“ I think you just stole someone’s heart”, Taron laughed. Richard looked over his shoulder. The woman, caught staring, quickly averted her eyes and returned to cleaning glasses.  
“Did I?”, he laughed, although it was obvious to Taron that his friend didn’t enjoy the attention and that he found it incredibly uncomfortable. Regardless from his public appearances and the roles he had played, he had always remained quite shy and very down to earth. He hadn’t chosen this specific pub only to be able to talk in private, but also so he wouldn’t have to deal with the attention of numerous people.  
“You are the ever so handsome leading man and your charm works wonders”, Taron shrugged. Richard raised an eyebrow. “Not on me of cause which is why I am in a neutral enough position to see the effects you have on others”, he quickly added. Or perhaps he just instinctively found himself staring at his friend whenever he was in his presence- but he didn’t want to admit to that quite yet.  
“So about the scene”, he quickly tried to change the topic , and drank the rest from his glass. “I think that it should be John Reid who removes Elton’s glasses. I talked to Dexter about it and he thought it was a great idea.” Richard was thinking about it for a second,” it would show Reid as being more caring and gentle in that moment. It would support the fact that he was starting to fall in love with Elton as well- and”, he paused for a second,” it increases the shock when he later goes on to slap Elton.” Taron knew that Richard had hated filming that scene- they both had been uncomfortable during it. Rich had had to get into the mind of someone who doesn’t care about Elton at all and who uses him for his own financial profit, while Taron had to feel Elton’s pain and shock upon seeing Reid’s true face. After filming they had both sat down to talk it out and it had made their friendship even stronger.  
“I say we should just do it”, Taron said,” if it doesn’t look good in the first few shots we can still change it afterwards.”  
“Alright then”, Richard said, his mood becoming lighter again. He smiled and drank the rest of his beer. “Another one?” he asked and as Taron nodded in agreement, he got up, bringing their empty glasses back to the bar for a refill. Taron could see that the woman was sliding a note over to him, together with the now full glasses. Her number? As far as he knew, his friend had just left a relationship and he didn’t believe that he would already care about getting into a new one. But perhaps he would call her.  
“I told ya she likes you”, he said as Richard came back,”are you going to call her?”  
“And why would I do that?”, he seemed a bit irritated.  
“Well, she gave you her number didn’t she? And you are still available sooo…?”  
“I don’t know what you mean.”  
And that was the end of that conversation. He clearly didn’t want to talk about it and Taron didn’t want to push. So he said nothing. Richard remained quiet as well, focused on his glass, eyes averted. Finally he said:”How do you feel about the scene? Are you nervous?”, he started to bite his lip again,” because I am.” Taron knew that Richard didn’t like having to do such scenes, but he had thought that by then they would have become more of an unpleasant routine, where he could just distance himself entirely from what he was doing in the scene. “ I don’t know, mate. A bit? Mainly because I’ve never done a sex scene before, but I fully want to make it as true as possible- I owe it to Elton and to our audience. I guess it is going to be quite awkward in the moment...but you are more of an expert when it comes to that aren’t you? Every third person in Britain has seen your butt.” He tried to make a joke but Richard’s smile was only halfhearted. “Those scenes are never easy”, he said,” and, trust me, you never get used to the feeling of being naked in a room full of people, screaming at you what to do and where to put your hands...These scene are necessary to the story so I do them. They just always bring up all my insecurities about myself.” “I never really thought about that for myself”, Taron admitted. ”But there is nothing you have to be self-conscious about- you are beautiful!”, he stopped himself, blushing,” I mean that’s what everyone says right?”  
Richard didn’t react to his slip-up and he was thankful for that. “Anyway, I am glad I get to film this scene with you, mate, I don’t think I would be comfortable doing it with anyone else.” Richard smiled and Taron was happy.


	2. Take me to the pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taron and Richard film the "Take me to the Pilot" scene.

Two days later, they were standing on set, getting the last directions from Dexter on how to film the scene. Around them, around thirty people were busy setting up the lighting and the cameras, checking weather the little details from the set were all in the right place.  
“You alright, Dickie?”, Taron asked Richard after Dexter had left them. He seemed entirely composed, concentrated, as he listened to the director’s words, moving his head in agreement from time to time.  
“Yeah. Just the usual nervousness, ya know?”, he sent his friend the sweetest smile, “But I am ready if you are.”

5 minutes later

“And Action”  
Taron is standing by the window. Richard is walking in his direction. No- he corrects himself- John Reid is walking up to Elton John. John touches Elton’s face gently as he drags him in to a deep and passionate kiss. Taron can feel his heart starting to beat faster. “This is new”, he thinks, still feeling Richard’s soft lips on his own, “but somehow it doesn’t feel wrong.” He conjures up Elton’s excitement of the moment and opens his mouth allowing the other man’s tongue to slip inside and explore. A soft moan escapes his lips. “All for the part”, he thinks, hoping that Richard and Dexter would consider it as such as well. The truth is that it wasn’t planned or acted at all. Just the natural reaction to him feeling Richard’s breath on his face as they broke the kiss for a short second and to the tingling sensation left wherever he had toughed him. Just as Dexter has told them to do, Richard starts tugging at Taron’s shirt, his hand scraping up his back and, after resting in his neck for a few seconds, moving down to grab his butt. To Taron’s surprise, a little gasp was escaping his friend’s lips. “Just acting”, he thinks to himself.  
They sit down on the bed, turned towards each other, their knees touching. As they have planned, it is John Reid who reaches out to remove Elton’s glasses and, instinctively, Taron places his hand on Richard’s upper thigh. All their movements are so very gentle and they can both feel the tension build up between them. It fitted the scene, but they both felt that there was something more to it.  
Richard moves up, resting one knee on the bed, still tugging at Taron’s shirt. He finally removed it himself, throwing in on the floor.  
Their exposed chests were now really close and Richard was towering above Taron, almost straddling his lap, looking down at him. They were both breathing heavily and Taron looked up with wide eyes to see Richard swallow down his nervousness before going back in to kiss him, hard and passionately. Right then, he felt something change inside of him, unexpected and overwhelming, a heat, rising up, that wasn’t just part of his portrayal of Elton John anymore but part of his own mind and his own body, reacting to what they were doing.  
Richard, as John Reid, reached down to try and undo Elton’s- Taron’s- trousers. It was clumsy, it was desperate and the tension seemed to rise even move. As scripted, they lay down on the bed next to each other, trying to remove their own pants, tugging and pulling at them without apparent success. As Taron looked over for a second he saw Richard smile at him and regardless of the script, he smiled back, still tugging at his jeans.  
“Cut”, Dexter screamed over the microphone. “Alright, this looks great. Taron, Richard you can take ten while we are changing the lighting and the camera angles, to change out of your outfits. Everybody else, keep it going.”  
“Are you alright, Dickie?”, Taron asked as he took the bathrobe handed to him by an assistant.   
“Yeah...”, Richard answered, still a bit out of breath, his lips slightly swollen from the kissing. “I think I’m gonna go for a smoke, if you don’t mind.”  
Taron wondered weather he had said something wrong, breached an invisible barrier between friends that caused him to now distance himself from him. He was still lost in thought as he stood in the makeup trailer, removing the rest of his clothing and putting on the cock-sock that had been left out for him. Considering the reaction he had had before, he was now a bit nervous about filming the second half of the scene, which would basically just be them rolling around naked, making out, until the scene ends in simulated sex in the missionary position. He din’t want to offend Richard in case he got a hard on during the shooting of the scene.  
He sighed, putting on the bathrobe to cover his near-naked body until he was on set. As he arrived, Richard was already there, dressed in the same bathrobe. Regardless of the cigarette he had been fast than Taron and was currently getting his makeup and hair fixed by his makeup artist. Not that it was necessary of cause- after the previous make-out session he has still looked perfect, slightly disheveled, a bit flushed but oh so very intoxicating.   
“Alright, let’s do this”, Dexter said, “Taron,Richard, please return to your previous spots on the bed.”  
They both removed their bathrobes and moved over towards the bed. It took Taron all his strength and focus to not look over at his friend. As they had both settled down next to each other on the bed, Dexter continued to give directions. “Okay, now Taron you stay were you are and Richard, can you lean over him? Right. Now move closer together. Perfect. And action!”  
And so they kissed again, passionately but deeper, slower than before. For a second, Richard broke the contact, leaning back just a little, but as he moved back in, Taron could feel him smile against his lips.  
“Okay, Richard, now can your role on top of him while you are still kissing?”, Dexter interjected.  
Without breaking their kiss, Richard did as he was told and rolled over, one leg between Taron’s. The new friction sent jolts down to Taron’s crotch. “Shit”, he thought, feeling himself growing harder. Just when he thought his arousal could not go unnoticed any longer, their director suddenly yelled “Cut!”. They stopped kissing and looked over. Taron feared that he had been caught out but instead Dexter continued: “sorry to say this, guys, but unfortunately your cock-socks are visible on the screen. Would you mind filming the rest of the scene without them?” They looked at each other and Taron could feel the blood run to his cheeks, knowing that there would be absolutely no way to hide once they were completely naked. “ I don’t mind if you don’t”, he finally told Richard. “Alright, we’ll do it”, the other one told Dexter without breaking eye contact with his friend. His pupils were dilated, making his eyes appear darker and more lustful. “It’s just the lighting”, Taron tried to tell himself, “stop imagining he reacts the same way to this as you do.”  
Richard rolled off of him and they both bent down to free themselves, handing the cock-socks to an assistant who didn’t even flinch when walking over to them.   
“Ready?”, Dexter asked and they both nodded, “Okay. And...action!”  
Within half a second Taron felt Richard’s gentle lips on his own again, although this time, they somehow seemed hungrier, more passionate even, than the ones before. After around half a minute, he rolled on top of him again, one leg between Taron’s. The latter had to hold himself back from moving his hips up to increase the pressure on his already half hard cock. He blushed, knowing that there was no way that Richard hadn’t noticed him flinching, but at the same instant he felt something hard brush against his upper thigh in return. Was that..?  
Richard was hard as well, at least as much as he was and the realization made Taron let out a soft moan. He buried his face in the other man’s neck, trying to muffle the sound. But the friction between them increased with everyone of their movements and instinctively Taron bit down into Richard’s shoulder. Hard. They hadn’t talked about this and he desperately hoped his friend wouldn’t mind as suddenly Richard’s grip in his hair tightened and he heared a soft moan escape his lips, right next to Taron’s ear.  
In that moment Taron flipped them over and settled himself in between Richard’s legs. As if they had done this a thousand times before, the other man’s legs came up around his waist, his ankles pressing softly just above his butt as if to tell him “move closer”. He didn’t of cause, because they were in a room full of people and Dexter would have noticed and perhaps Richard’s reaction didn’t mean anything and it was all just the normal, the natural reaction to the moment, and so he stopped, their crotches only a few centimeters away from one another.  
Taron opened his eyes to look down at Richard and what he saw made his cock twitch. He was clearly struggling to hold it together just as much as he was. His hair was disheveled, his lips swollen, his cheeks glowing red, his pupils dilated- he was beautiful and Taron was overwhelmed by it. He proceeded to kiss down Richard’s neck, biting down just a little, but enough to make the other man grip the headboard of the bed. And just when they thought they couldn’t possibly hold it together for much longer, Dexter cut in saying “Cut”.  
Embarrassed, they rolled off of each other, quickly hiding inside their bathrobes.  
“This looks good”, Dexter continued. If he had seen their true arousal he was generous enough not to comment on it. “this was the last shot of the day for you two. See you tomorrow for the “Don’t go breaking my heart” scene. Take care.”  
They didn’t talk in the makeup trailer when they got their wigs and makeup removed. The sensations they had felt were still too strong, too overwhelming.  
“See you tomorrow”, Richard said without looking at Taron as he walked out the door, lighting another cigarette. Taron feared that he had pushed his friend too far and made his way back to their hotel alone.


	3. What to do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the hotel Taron wonders what to do next. He calls Jamie.   
> An unexpected visitor arrives.
> 
> (I'm back with a slightly shorter chapter this time, but one that is an extremely important build up for the next chapter which will follow in a couple of days as I want it to be absolutely perfect. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it and I am always happy to read your comments :) )

When Taron arrived in his hotel room, he immediately threw his jacket over one of the chairs in his kitchen and went to open the fridge. He looked at the clock hanging on the wall: 7 PM. It was still quite early but they had had to arrive on set quite early in the morning and he hadn’t really eaten anything filling since the previous evening. Yet, upon inspecting the inside of the fridge and the different items in it, Taron realized that he didn’t have an appetite at all this evening. The events of the day had led to him thinking and worrying far too much to care about getting some food inside his stomach.  
He had lost himself inside the scene, breaking character, and he had probably misinterpreted Richard’s reactions. For his friend it had all just been acting and Taron feared that he had broken a boundary that led to Richard pushing him away. And yet he could still feel his lips on his, taste the saltiness of his sweat on his tongue, hear his breathing becoming heavier- it was all just acted, you idiot, he reminded himself. Natural bodily reactions, independent from his emotions and beyond his or anyone’s control.   
Taron closed the fridge and moved across the room to get himself a glass of whiskey instead. He wasn’t exactly fond of it’s taste, burning it’s way down to his stomach, but he didn’t mind it in that moment. He flung himself on one of his sofas and tried to calm his thoughts. After he finished his second glass without it changing the state of his mind, he took out his phone. One new message from Jamie: “How are you, Mate?”  
Taron sighed and called him back, hoping that a chat with his other friend would calm his nerves a bit.  
“Hey Taron”, he heared Jamie’s familiar voice, “ what’s up?”  
“I don’t think that I am so great, Jamie”, Taron began and after taking a deep breath he added,” I think I fucked up today.”  
There was a short moment of silence from the other end, before his friend answered: “What happened? Was it because of the scene?”  
“Yes...I think Richard is mad at me and I don’t know what to do”, he could feel the panic rising up inside of him, the fear of having lost his best friend.  
“Tell me what happened”, Jamie continued in a gentle tone,”I’m sure that whatever it is , it can’t be that bad. You and Richard are so close, I very much doubt that he could ever be mad at you.”  
“I...reacted, in a way I didn’t expect, during the shooting of the scene. I lost focus and I went a little off-script and I felt- I thought- that Dickie was experiencing the same reaction and I guess I was wrong because afterwards he barely talked to me and couldn’t wait to get away from me. And now I feel like a complete asshole for pushing him too far...” He could feel tears forming in his eyes, tears of desperation and shame and frustration, and he tried to hold them back. But it was in vain and he could feel a single tear already making it’s way down his cheek.   
“I’m sure you’re just overreacting”, Jamie tried to calm him,”you know that Richard struggles with his self-consciousness during those scenes. His reaction and silence probably had nothing to do with you. Perhaps he even has just as many worries as you have right know. You two should definitely talk it out.”  
“And what should I say? ‘I’m sorry for almost cumming on you during the scene. Please don’t be mad at me but I think I am falling for you’ “, Taron tried to stop himself but the words were already spoken.  
“And this is why I said that you two should talk”, his friend quietly continued, “ You’ll find a way to start the conversation. I’m sorry, Taron, but I’ve got to go now, but if you need someone to talk to later, I’m here for you.”  
“Okay...Goodbye- and thank you, Jamie.”  
\--------------------------------------------------

After the phone call, Taron tried to close the open taps on his phone. Yet, he accidentally opened his photo album. From within the screen he himself and Richard were smiling up at him. It was a selfie they had taken a couple of weeks prior, before they had filmed one of their first scenes together. They both looked so close, so happy- true best friends. And Taron though: “I really should talk to him.”  
Yet he didn’t call him or text him. Instead he lay his phone of the glass table in front of him and drank the rest of the whiskey from his glass. His thoughts were still running wild.   
“Perhaps a cold shower will calm me”, he thought and got up. He didn’t bother to put his clothes away and simply threw them on the floor before stepping into the shower.  
He tensed up as the cold water hit his shoulders and neck, like tiny needles piercing his skin. Yet, the cold could not chase his feelings of guild and fear from his mind. Impatient to get out of the cold and into a warm and cozy bed, he quickly washed his hair and washed the sweat off his skin.  
The smell of the soap filled the room like an invisible cloud, heavy and musky with a slight note of a fruit in it. It was an unusual mix but he liked it.  
But every time he brushed a hand over his shoulders or his torso, Taron was reminded of how Richard’s hands had felt on him, large yet gentle, leaving his skin tickling.  
“Fuck”, he thought, “I really have to talk to him.”  
He turned off the shower and grabbed a towel. He tried to figure out how to talk to Richard and what to say to him. Should he call him? Text him? Or should he just go to his room at – he looked at the clock- 9:30 PM? He was as deeply lost in his thoughts that he almost fell over the heap of clothes lying on the bathroom floor. As he had finally made his way in to the main room, he quickly got into a pair of jeans and grabbed a shirt, throwing his wet towel on the bed.  
Just as he had pulled the shirt down and started to wonder what to do next, he heared a knocking at the door. “Who could that be?”, he wondered as he walked across the room and opened the front door. He was surprised and taken aback as he saw Richard standing in front of him. He had changed into his typical black shirt and black jeans, but his hair was disheveled and his face was slightly flushed. He kept biting his lip. He was nervous.

“ I need to talk to you”, he said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is: chapter that took me quite some time to write:
> 
> All the build up tension finally gets resolved.
> 
> Warning: this chapter contains some light smut, loads of kissing and confessions of emotions.  
> (We love people who ask for consent to make sure they are comfortable)

“What are you doing here?”, Taron stammered as he stepped to the side to let Richard in.  
“I’ve been thinking”, he answered, his eyes hectic, “I need to talk with you...about today.”  
“Richard, are you...drunk?” His friend seemed to weave a bit, but he couldn’t tell weather it was from alcohol he had consumed or from agitation.  
“No- not really at least”, he stroke a hand through his already messy hair, making it stand away even more. “It’s just...my mind has been racing since we filmed the scene and I really need to tell you something!”  
“Oh, Richard!”, Taron interrupted him, “I am so sorry for what happened today!” Richard stopped pacing the floor and turned to him, his pupils dilated, his cheeks flushed, breathing heavily. “I was unprofessional and I lost focus and I came on too strong-”  
“I-”, Richard began, but Taron didn’t let him finish. He was too far gone, too agitated to hold back as all his worries and frustrations of the past day kept bursting out of him.  
“And I realized that I pushed you away by doing so. I misread the situation and now you are mad at me- and for good reason- but I don’t know what to do if I have lost you as a friend-”  
“I am not mad at you, T!” This time it was Richard’s turn to interrupt. Taron stopped to look at him from wide eyes. “I don’t think I could ever be mad at you”, his friend added quietly, his gaze directed towards the floor.  
“W-what…?”, Taron stammered, feeling relief wash over him: Richard wasn’t mad at him! - But then why had he reacted the way he did and distanced himself from him?  
“You weren’t mistaken”, Richard murmured, still looking to the ground, his cheeks flushed. There was a short moment of silence in which Taron tried to comprehend what it was that his friend had just confessed. His pulse started to race because all his thought came to only one possible conclusion. But could it be?  
“You mean...you?”  
“Kiss me!”, Richard said, lifting his head abruptly to look at him from dark eyes. He seemed so very nervous and shy, afraid of what Taron’s reaction might be. “Please”, he added.  
Taron could feel a warm feeling spread out in his chest: relief and affection . His friend had felt the same emotions during the scene that he had felt. It hadn’t been just acting! Slowly, he closed the distance between them. Richard kept his eyes fixed on his, shaking slightly, but not daring to make a move. Gently, Taron brought a hand up to caress his cheek before leaning in to kiss him. Their lips brushed against each other during what felt like an eternity and as they separated, they both opened they eyes again to look at each other. They were standing so close that they could hear each other’s heart hammering in their chests and feel their breaths on their faces. Taron, having regained his usual confidence, smiled. A smile that was returned with a shy smile on Richard’s lips.  
That was all Taron needed to close the distance between them again and to kiss Richard as if his life depended on it. All the tension they had helt back during the day came crushing down as they both let themselves go, abandoning themselves to the passion inside of them. Taron brushed a hand through Richard’s hair before gripping a hand full of his dark curs and starting to tug at them gently. As a response he felt Richard tense up, his hand on his hip pressing deeper into his skin. His mouth opened up just a little bit and Taron used this opportunity to slip his tongue inside, exploring.  
As they both separated their lips for a moment, gasping for air, Richard whispered: “If you like him why don’t you make a move.”  
“What?”, Taron asked, still trying to catch his breath.  
“The note. The one the woman at the pub gave me?”, his breathing was still heavy as well, “you thought she gave me her number, but instead she handed me the note saying ‘If you like him why don’t you make a move’. I don’t know how she know about my feelings for you just from looking at us- although, perhaps I just couldn’t stop looking at you...”  
“Why didn’t you make a move?”  
“I was scared of how you might react. I thought you were straight and that I just...misread the signals.” he blushed again and kept biting his lip.  
“I thought you were not interested”, Taron said,”you didn’t talk to me after we finished the scene. I thought you had just pretended, played the part and that I made you uncomfortable!”  
“Some things can’t be pretended...”, his friend murmured, averting his eyes, his cheeks now glowing red.  
“Oh”, Taron thought as Richard took his hand and gently placed it on his crotch. He could feel the hardening bulge through the fabric of his jeans. It was enough to make him drag his friend into another kiss, deeper and more passionate than the ones before, and to push him against the wall. He could feel Richard melt into the kiss. His lips opened as he let out soft moans, his knees grew weak and Taron kept him upright by pressing his body against his, one leg in between his. He tugged at his shirt until Taron moved away just enough to take off the piece of clothing and remove Richard’s shirt as well. He expected the newly exposed skin in awe. Richard was perfect and now he could take his time to inspect every inch of him. He placed a kiss right in the middle of his rising and falling chest, before making his way up to his neck. His friend’s breath became even faster and he threw his head back, exposing his neck even more.  
When he arrived at the height of his shoulders, Taron discovered a red mark, standing out from the otherwise pale skin: the result of him biting his shoulder during the shoot. Gently, he pressed his lips to the mark, feeling Richard flinch in return. “Sorry about that”, he whispered against his skin, a smirk on his face.  
“Don’t be”, the other man managed to get out.  
“you don’t mind it?”  
He shook his head.  
“You liked it?” His friend blushed but nodded shyly. “Well-”, he continued, while dragging a hand up his side, “There is still plenty of time and space left to leave more.” He caught Richard’s moan by pressing their lips together.  
“What do you want, Richard?”, he quoted Richard’s line from the scene they would shoot the following day back to him.  
Without thinking his friend answered: “You”.  
“then you shall get what you want”, Taron smiled, “ because I want you too.”  
“Can I…?”, Richard asked while tugging tentatively at the waistband of Taron’s jeans. Taron took a step back, smiling. “I thought you’d never ask.”  
Without breaking eye-contact, Richard moved down to his knees in front of him and clumsily opened first the button than the zipper of his pants. As he pushed them down, his eyebrows raised in surprise upon realizing that he wasn’t wearing any underwear. Taron shrugged: “No time for that.”  
He wanted to add a joke about how quickly he had wanted to come see him but at that moment he felt Richard’s breath on his already half hard member and he stopped mid-sentence.  
Richard took his time, kissing all around the area at first, teasing him for a bit, before he suddenly licked all the way up the length of his shaft, taking Taron’s breath away.  
“Jesus Christ, Dickie!”, he said breathing heavily, bringing one hand to the back of Richard’s head. He could feel his friend smile as he moved down and took him all in at one. “Where on earth did you learn to do THAT?”, Taron wondered as he tightened his grip in the other one’s hair. As a response, he felt Richard moan around him, the vibrations making him even harder than he already was. He looked down to see his friend looking up at him far too innocently for what he was doing: pupils dilated, cheeks glowing red- it was almost too much.  
“Okay stop, stop- or I’m gonna come”, Taron said, out of breath, trying hard to hold it together.  
After licking up his shaft one last time, Richard moved away from him. He was smiling and clearly quite proud of himself. And he looked so beautiful! His lips were swollen and there was a bit of spit that had dripped from his mouth and left a glimmering trail on his chin, his hair was completely messy and his eyes were dark and Taron could see the desire and arousal in them. It overwhelmed him and he dragged him up and into another kiss. He could taste himself on his lips but it wasn’t repulsive at all. It was hot.  
“And now?”, Taron asked, unsure how to continue from there. Even after what they just did he was still afraid of pushing his friend too far.  
“I want you to fuck me”, Richard answered with a surprising determination. “Please”, he added, blushing.  
“You sure?”  
“Yes. I’ve wondered what it would be like for fucking ever.”  
Taron closed the distance between them again, their kisses now becoming more hungry and more desperate. They clung unto each other like drowning people to a life-boat as they stumbled over to the double bed. While Richard tried to get out of his jeans, Taron quickly discarded the towel he had so carelessly thrown on the bed, looking with disapproval at the damp patch it had left on the covers. “Sorry.”  
Before Richard had the time to get his black boxer briefs off as well, Taron already pushed him down unto the bed and climbed on top of him to bring their lips together in a wet embrace. He then went on to kiss his way down Richard’s chin and neck, nibbling at the skin just long enough for light pink marks to form. He looked up at him while making his chest and abdomen before stoping right above his waistband. Without breaking eye-contact and with a smirk on his lips, he bushed his underwear down and then took it off entirely. Richard was staring at him from dark eyes, panting heavily. As he moved back up his body, Taron let his tongue trail up the inner part of his thigh. Then, he bit down, sucking and licking at the skin in order to leave a mark that only they would get to see. He felt pride at the sound of Richard’s moaned:” Fuck, Taron!”  
To tease him a bit more, he gave his erection only a short amount of attention before moving all the way up and finally pressing their entire bodies together. They both moaned into their kiss at the feeling of their cocks brushing against each other. They stayed like that for a bit, rolling around on the bed, exploring the feeling of each other’s bodies. Then, Taron leaned over and took a small bottle of lube out of the nightstand.  
“Are you still sure you want this?”, he asked again.  
“I already told you. Stop teasing”, his friend answered impatiently. He spread his legs and gave Taron a sign with his head that meant “Get here now”. With a smile, he did as he was told. He took one of the cushions and placed it under his hips in order to have better access and he put a generous amount of lube on his fingers.  
“Ready?”, he asked and Richard nodded.  
As soon as he pushed the first finger inside of him, he could feel Richard’s breathing become faster. When he added the second one, he gripped the bed-sheets and bit his lip. “Are you alright?”, Taron asked .  
Richard nodded. “More.”  
By the time he had three fingers inside of him, he had become a panting mess. “If you don’t get inside me soon, I’m gonna come from this alone”, he managed to get out in between clenched teeth. Taron removed his hand and added some lube unto his cock before positioning himself at Richard’s entrance. As his legs came up around his hip, he slowly started to push in without turning his eyes away from Richard’s face. They both gasped aloud as Taron began to move inside of him. They had both waited so long for this, never daring to hope that it could actually happen.  
“You are beautiful!”, Taron wispered into Richard’s ear. His friend blushed and asked: “You really think so?”  
“You are perfect, Dickie!”  
“- I love you, T”  
“I love you too.”


End file.
